


soft evening

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “This is nice.” + soft
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	soft evening

Eddie had a lovely evening planned for him and Buck. He wanted to show him how much he appreciated him. Buck was always there for him whenever he needed help with Christopher or just there because he cared. Eddie wanted to show Buck that he cared as well.  
He had the candles lit and the table set. Christopher was with his Abuela for the evening. Eddie hoped that tonight went well. Buck needed to understand how important hi was to him. He was what completed their family.  
Eddie hears the door open and knows that Buck is about to enter the house. He looks at everything and sees that they are ready. Hopefully, Buck will like what he has prepared. He made Buck’s favorite food, and also, they had the wine that they both enjoyed. It would be a good evening as far as Eddie was concerned.  
“This is nice,” Buck says as he enters and sees what is prepared. “What is this for?” Buck asks as he walks around and puts his hands around Eddie.  
“I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you. I thought an evening for the two of us would be nice.” Eddie said as he rested his head on Buck’s shoulder.  
There was nothing like standing in Buck’s arms. Buck was Eddie’s safe space, his comfort. He loved being with Buck as much as he loved his son. He would not give those two essential people up, no matter what. They were it for him, and he would do whatever he could so that they would always be with him no matter what.  
“Are you ready? Come here,” Eddie said as he grabbed Buck’s hand and gently pulled him towards the table.  
“My favorite,” Buck said, sounding surprised.  
Eddie knew that Buck was not used to people caring about him, but he wanted to show him that he cared that he mattered to him and that because he did everything for them without wavering, he deserved everything back.  
“Yea, we have your favorites. Come sit down. We can eat.” Eddie said and sat down.  
He placed the food in front of Buck, and the two of them ate the food. They were just enjoying each other’s company and just basking in being in each other’s presence. Eddie opened the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass of wine. They clinked their glasses and drank a little from the wine. The meal was going well. The two of them were just basking in each other’s company.  
When they were done eating, Eddie got up and went to stand behind Buck. He went and massaged his shoulders. He was standing behind buck and holding him close as he massaged his shoulders. It was lovely and intimate and exactly what they needed. He then took Buck’s hand, and the two of them stood up. He took him and led him to the couch. He had Buck sit down, and he sat down next to him. Eddie put on Buck’s favorite movie as the two of them sat there and enjoyed it. Eddie placed his head on Buck’s shoulder, and the two of them enjoyed the film that way. Eddie was just enjoying the evening basking in being in Buck’s company.  
When the film ended, the two went to their bedroom and enjoyed the rest of the evening together there.


End file.
